


falling doesn't feel so bad when i know you've fallen this way too

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i think lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt's struggling and Ryan tries to comfort himTitle based on Devil Town by Cavetown
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	falling doesn't feel so bad when i know you've fallen this way too

**Author's Note:**

> i guess you could say this is in the same universe as "comforting" ? anyways i hope you enjoy <3

Matt was always the happy go lucky one of the group, but even he had his bad days. He never tried to show it, he was always supposed to be the cheerful one right? He can't be sad. That's what he always told himself as he stared into the mirror, rubbing his hands against his tired face as he put on a faux smile.

He got dressed as usual, did his daily house cleaning and such, wishing he could just crawl back into bed and sleep the rest of the day away but knows he can't since he has to be a "responsible" adult as his mother always told him.

After he finished his chores he took a deep sigh and grabbed one of Ryan's jackets that he left over and forgotten about, his red carolina sweater. It was honestly one of Matt's favorites. He put the sweater on himself, the sweater almost ending at his thighs from the size difference between him and Ryan. All his clothes looked like dresses on Matt but he didn't mind much.

Matt laid back in his bed, pulling the sweater up to his nose so he could taken in Ryan's scent, the silence of the house didn't help much with his current mood, but he didn't have the will power to turn on music to drown out his thoughts or call anyone to come over. He sighed again and closed his eyes, hoping everything would just end.

He didn't open his eyes to the sound of his phone ringing, not like he had the energy to anyways since cleaning drained him completely. He enjoyed the soft tune playing before it ended, then it started once again before ending again. The process happened about two more times before whoever was calling just gave up, which Matt didn't know if it made him sad or happy.

He didn't know how long time has passed until he heard his phone chimed, of course ignoring it as he did the previous phone calls. He heard the sound of keys jangling and ignored it as well, assuming it was one of his roommates, Harrison or Jackson. He heard footsteps getting closer to his room and finally looked up, locking eyes with Ryan's soft brown ones as he stood at the door frame.

"Matt, are you okay? You never ignore my phone calls.."

Matt slowly shook his head and Ryan frowned, slipping off his shoes then walking to the bed, getting under the sheets and holding Matt close to his chest. Matt kept his eyes closed, listening to Ryan's heartbeat. "What's wrong, Matt?" Ryan's voice was smooth and gently as he brushed his boyfriend's hair from out of his eyes and tucked some strands behind his ear.

"I-" Matt paused and opened his eyes, staring up at Ryan. "I don't know.. 'ust sad.."

"How come you didn't call me, baby?"

"Didn't wan't to bother you.." Matt mumbled as he looked back down at his fingers with guilt. Ryan kissed the top of Matt's head and shuffled a bit to get into a more comfortable position.

"Did'ya take your medicine, Matty?"

Matt stared up at the ceiling as if he was thinking while Ryan waited patiently for his answer,Matt looked back over at Ryan and shook his head again, frowning. "I'm sorry Ryan, i'm such a disappointment.."

"Hey buddy," Ryan kissed Matt's cheek, tasting the salty tears that were now running down the younger one's cheeks. "I'm not upset, i know it's hard to remember when you're having one of those feelings." Ryan got back out of the bed, helping Matt out as well in the process. He held Matt's hand as the two walked into the bathroom, Ryan made Matt pick out his pills and hold them in his hand as the two walked into the kitchen next. Ryan poured Matt a cup of water and watched him gulp down his medicine, giving him a small smile of encouragement as he finished. 

Matt put the cup in the sink and the two walked back into the bedroom, Ryan got back into bed first, pulling Matt as close to his body as he could. He pulled out a pair of his earbuds and plugged them into his phone before handing Matt one of the pieces while he put the other inside his ear. He made sure Matt was comfortable before he put on a movie for them to watch, one of Matt's favorites. The two watched in silence other than occasionally small laughs from Matt which made him smile. When the movie was over, Matt turned around to face Ryan and kissed his nose.

"Do you feel any better, Matt?"

Matt went silent for a moment then shrugged his shoulders, which didn't look like they moved at all since the jacket was so heavy on him. Ryan smiled and held Matt close. Matt kissed the skin on Ryan's neck softly until Ryan's heartbeat lulled him off to sleep. Ryan rested his chin on top of Matt's head, doing some last minute social media checking before he closed his eyes, waiting for tiredness to overcome him.

Matt wasn't fully happy sure, but at least having his boyfriend around helps make the sadness more tolerable.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 1 am due to guilt so it's probably terrible, but if you enjoyed it then thanks for reading


End file.
